


AFK Drabbles and One-shots

by FlameOfVenus (MelodicWriter413)



Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss, Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: :''), Afjfarf fanfic in the fandom is so scarce like, Can be explicit in the future tho, F/F, F/M, Gen, I haven't even finished Hydra's season 3 so please correct me I made errors, I love hurting myself by writing shit I don't know how to write, In the first chapter, Lemme fix that shit up real quick, Mild Language, Multi, also!!, yooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicWriter413/pseuds/FlameOfVenus
Summary: (REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY OPEN)Hope y'all enjoy.-Chronological Order of Write-ups-Chapter One: HydraChapter Two: MedusaChapter Three: Astraeus





	1. Whiny Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please address in the comments for any errors made. It's much appreciated :)

_**Drabble 1** _

Oh how she loves to sleep, like an insomniac.

Not.

With the cries and wails of Misty? Not so much.

The worst thing is that she cries for absolutely no reason at all. The baby probably longs for parental comfort.

She was about to get up when a hand stretched out to prevent her from sitting up.

_‘Hydra...’_

“I’ll go get her.”

Taking her supposed place, he sat up and went their daughter, taking the baby from the crib and held her in his arms. His grip was firm, yet gentle.

He begins humming a soft tune. It sounded really nice. She is not familiar with it, though.

_‘How sweet...’_

As the cries finally died down, Misty let out a audible yawn heard by her mother.

She giggles.

Hydra set her down in her crib, shushing her down softly. He turns to her, smirking.

“Aaaaand I did it.”

A soft chuckle came out of her throat.

“This is not a competition, Hydra.”

He slips a hand on her waist.

“We’ll see about that, wisp-“

A wail.

A sigh.

_Oh no... there it goes again..._

Hydra curses under his breath.

“God _fucking_ damnit-“

“ _Hydra_!”


	2. Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are in italics :oo
> 
> As y'all know, the song is called 'Dangerous Woman' by Ariana Grande.

**_Drabble 2_ **

 

 

She’s dangerous, for sure.

 

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 

But not in the way you would think.

 

_Don’t ya stop, girl_

 

At just one glance you could feel how fierce she is, as if she could turn you into **_stone_**.

 

_Something ‘bout-_

 

“You..”

Her smile hypnotizing, luring you in.

 

_Makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 

Silky curls falling just past her shoulders, like a blood-stained waterfall.

 

_Something ‘bout, something ‘bout,_

 

**_You._ **

 

“Medusa!”

 

 

 

**_'It’s easy to forget until you can’t look away.'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( It's so short I apologize-)
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if there are any errors made and feel free to comment and put kudos :oo


	3. Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another Ariana Grande song,,, honestly what'd you expect? Lmao

There’s something about the woman that turned his world upside down.

 

_I can’t even think straight_

 

Always glowing like a star when he sees her. Her beauty so irresistible that he can’t help but _fall_.

 

_But I can tell that you were just with her_

 

He could’ve gotten her to fall for him much earlier had it not been for the Dark Lord.

 

_And I’ll still be a fool_

 

It was always him. He tries to convince her that he brings nothing but destruction and darkness wherever he goes. He tries to explain-

 

_I’m a fool for you_

 

-that his selfishness was just leading her up the garden path, but no. Poor blossom just wouldn’t be convinced by his words, no matter the truth of his words.

 

_Just a little bit of your heart_

 

There is a time where his brother, Pallas, took her, and left her at Astraeus’ care. He tried his best to keep the Reaper off her, but...

 

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

 

She managed to escape his grasp,

 

_Just a little bit of your heart_

 

No matter how tight he was clinging to her.

 

_Just a little bit is all I’m asking for..._

 

 

 

No matter how desperate he was into not letting her go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy about leaving a comment or putting kudos! Feel free to do whatever you like.


End file.
